¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESCORPION!
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Los 11 caballeros dorados mas unos cuantos se reunen para festejarle su cumpleaños a Milo, lee todos los contratiempos que tuvieron que pasar para que la fiesta saliera bien xD


_**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESCORPION!!!**_

Era 8 de noviembre por la mañana y ese día Milo cumplía 21 años. Los 11 caballeros dorados restantes querían festejárselo de alguna manera pero estando él en el Santuario complicaba mas las cosas para que fuera sorpresa. En el templo de Aries se encontraban todos, incluidas Shaina, Marín y Nira quienes también querían festejar el santo de escorpión.  
- Yo puedo encargarme de distraerlo un poco - dijo Nira - llevarlo fuera del Santuario por todo el día  
- En ese caso ya tenemos resuelto el problema de que nos pueda descubrir - dijo Saga - ahora, siguiente punto - sacó una libretita y tachó algo en el primer renglón - quien se encarga de arreglar el lugar de la fiesta  
- Yo, yo, yo - dijo Afrodita entusiasmado levantando la mano  
- Problema de la decoración resuelto... - Saga tacho el segundo renglón - solo te encargo que no sea muy cursi, algo normal...  
- Que tenga algo de azul... - interrumpió Nira - le encanta el color azul  
- Muy bien, confíen en mi buen gusto - dijo Afrodita guiñendo un ojo  
- Eh... si por supuesto que si - dijo Aioria no muy convencido  
- Ahora, lo mas dificil... la comida  
- Nosotras podemos hacernos cargo - dijo Marín, señalandose a ella y a Shaina  
- Yo tambien puedo ayudar - dijo Aldebarán  
- Y yo - dijo Shura  
- Muy bien - dijo Saga tachando el tercer renglon - entonces esto sera lo que haremos... tu Nira te encargaras de distraerlo  
- Si  
- Afrodita y Mascara, se encargaran de la decoracion  
- Si - dijo Afrodita contento  
- ¡¿QUE?! - gritó Mascara sorprendido - ¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE AYUDARIA CON LA DECORACION! - gritó exasperado  
- Bueno, tienes que entender que Afrodita tiene unos gustos medios raros  
- Saga... el tampoco se queda atras - dijo Camus  
- Lo se, pero si juntas ambos gustos chance y de como resultado algo bueno  
- Si tu lo dices - dijo Camus aun no muy convencido con la propuesta de Saga para decorar el templo  
- Sigamos con nuestro plan... de la comida se encargaran Marin, Shaina, Aldebaran y Shura  
- Oye Saga, sera mejor que te des prisa... Milo no tarda en despertarse y bajar al coliseo - dijo Nira  
- Ella tiene razón - dijo Camus  
- Esta bien... ya por ultimo, los restantes nos encargaremos de subir mesas, sillas, bocinas y todo lo necesario para la fiesta ¡¿entendido?!  
- Entendido - dijeron todos al mismo y salieron de ahi a poner manos a la obra

Eran las 9:00 am y Milo abrio los ojos con pesadez. Tomó el despertador de un pequeño buró y miró la hora dejandolo en el mismo lugar. Se levantó y se dio un rapido baño y asi mismo se arreglo y se dirigió a la cocina.  
- Veo que ya despertaste - dijo Nira quien entraba a la cocina  
- Hola Nira¿como amaneciste?  
- Muy bien¿y tu?  
- Igual  
- Oye Milo¿me preguntaba si no querrias venir conmigo a Athenas?, necesito hacer unas compras  
- Si claro, deja nada mas como algo  
- Podemos comer fuera, que te parece si salimos ya  
- ¿Ya? - preguntó Milo un tanto desconcertado - ¿y el patriarca ya autorizo la salida?  
- Si, claro que si

_Flashback_

_Un dia antes..._  
_Estaban Saga, Camus y Nira en los aposentos del patriarca, Shion estaba sentado con una mano en la sien_  
_- No se si dejarlos hacer esto_  
_- Su Santidad, es solo una vez al año - dijo Nira_  
_- Correccion, son doce veces al año y a veces hasta mas_  
_- Su santidad, no todos los dias se cumple 21 años - dijo Saga_  
_- Ademas, santidad, usted tambien queda invitado a la fiesta - dijo Camus, Shion se enderzó, parecia realmente interesado_  
_- En ese caso, tienen mi permiso - respondio Shion entusiasmado_

_Fin del Flashback_

Milo y Nira bajaron las escaleras juntos y asi se fueron durante todo el recorrido hasta Athenas

Mientras Milo y Nira estaban en Athenas, en el Santuario habia un verdadero alboroto en el templo del Escorpion: En la cocina se encontraban Marin Shaina, Aldebaran y Shura preparando la comida que consistia en Musaká, biftekia, paidakia, pasticho, yiouvetsi y souvlaki y como postre estaban preparando gran cantidad de Giaoúrti kai méli (Yogurt con Miel). Afrodita y Mascara se encontraban fuera del cuarto, en el pasillo, poniendo todo lo que se referia a la decoracion.  
- No, no, no - dijo Afrodita algo molesto - esos colores no van  
- ¿como que estos colores no van? - respondio Mascara enojado - la chica dijo que le gustaba el azul  
- Pero no ese, es muy oscuro  
- Esta peor el tuyo... azul pastel... ni que fuera el cumpleaños de un niño  
- ¿Que tienes en contra de ese color?, va muy bien con las fiestas de cumpleaños - reprochó Afrodita  
- Es muy cursi... Ey!... Shaka - gritó Mascara al santo de Virgo que pasaba por ahi  
- Dime  
- ¿Cual color te gusta mas? - preguntó enseñandole las dos mantas que decian feliz cumpleaños  
- El oscuro, el otro es para fiestas infantiles - Shaka siguio con su camino  
- Jejejeje, vez, te lo dije - se burlo Mascara

En el tramo que iba de la casa de Leo a la de Cancer iban Mu y Aioria discutiendo el asunto de la musica  
- Oye... ¿que tipo de musica le gustara al escorpionsillo? - preguntó Aioria  
- mmm... no lo se, pero con tanta batalla y entrenamiento no creo que tenga tiempo de escuchar musica, asi que cualquiera estara bien  
- Si tu lo dices  
- Debimos haberle preguntado a Nira sobre eso  
- Camus tambien debe saber  
Y como si eso hubiese sido una invocación, Camus apareció saliendo de la cuarta casa, los dos caballeros se dirigieron rapidamente hacia él  
- Camus - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
- Que pasa - respondio Camus un tanto consternado  
- ¿Tu sabes que musica le gusta a Milo? - preguntó Aioria  
- Saga nos mando a conseguir la musica - dijo Mu  
- El no escucha musica... de hecho ninguno escuchamos musica - respondio Camus extrañado - asi que no creo que tenga un estilo de musica que le guste mucho  
- Eso es cierto... ni yo se que musica me gusta a mi - dijo Aioria  
- Aioria, sera mejor que nos vayamos de una vez o Saga se va a enojar - dijo Mu  
- Esta bien, ahi venimos

Camus siguio su camino hacia el octavo templo mientras que Mu y Aioria bajaban las escaleras y seguian hablando del tema de la musica. Cuando llegó, Camus vio a Mascara y a Afrodita peleando  
- ¡como se te ocurre poner eso ahi! - gritó Afrodita al ver el rostro de una persona (como las que habia en el templo de cancer) dibujado en el pastel  
- Se ve bien, ademas sirve de que no le de mordida y asi no deje su carota pintada  
- Prestame ese pastel - dijo Afrodita serio, Mascara lo vio detenidamente  
- No te lo voy a dar... veo maldad en tus ojos y se que vas a hacer con el pastel  
- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Camus de pronto  
- Mascara arruinó el pastel - dijo Afrodita descepcionado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Camus vio el pastel  
- ¿Porque demonios pusiste ese rostro en el pastel? - dijo Camus desconcertado - con un Felicidades escrito con merengue hubiera bastado  
- Eso era lo que yo decia; solo me distraje por un momento para colocar los globos en un lugar seguro y cuando llegué él - dirigiendole una mirada asesina a Mascara - ya habia dibujado ese horrible rostro en el pastel con el merengue  
- ¿Globos? - preguntaron desconcertados Camus y Mascara  
- No me digan que no les agrada eso tampoco  
- Bueno, depende de los globos¿donde estan? - dijo Camus  
- En el cuarto de Milo - Camus se fue para alla - Sera mejor que me des ese pastel, Mascara  
- Esta bien, esta bien - respondio Mascara de mala gana y asi mismo le dio el pastel, Afrodita caminó y se detuvo frente a un bote de basura, y lo tiró - sabia que ibas hacer eso  
- Como castigo iras a comprar otro pastel  
- Afrodita... estos globos no van con la fiesta - dijo Camus que salia al pasillo  
- ¿Que es lo que tienen de malo? - preguntó Afrodita ya casi a punto de estallar  
- No manches Afrodita¿que son esos globos? - dijo Mascara - ni que fuera dia del amor y la amistad para que los compraras en forma de corazon y rojos de pilon  
- Ya, ya pues, los globos no iran

Mientras todo eso pasaba en el Santuario, Milo y Nira estaban caminando por toda la ciudad de Athenas. A pesar de haber entrado a un sin fin de tiendas, Nira no habia comprado nada y eso le extraño mucho al santo de escorpion  
- Oye Nira¿que es lo que buscas exactamente? - preguntó Milo  
- Ahm... este... ¡mira! que lindos perritos - Nira corrio a una tienda de animales y Milo solo la siguio - ¿verdad que no son lindos?  
- Si... oye Nira ¿que te parece si ya regresamos al Santuario?  
- No - respondio Nira casi de inmediato - es decir, no, hay que seguir viendo... casi no salimos del Santuario y ahora que tenemos esa oportunidad ¿tu quieres estar en el Santurio?  
- No, la verdad no, pero ya me canse de estar de aqui para alla... estas actuando muy extraño

- No se porque dices eso, Milo - respondió Nira algo nerviosa - lo que pasa es que estoy muy emocionada porque el patriarca nos dejo salir del Santuario

- Mmm... si tu lo dices - dijo Milo no muy convencido

- ¡Mira!, una tienda departamental... entremos a ver que encontramos

Los dos entraron. El lugar era enorme con todo lo que uno pudiera imginar: departamentos de ropa, musica, linea blanca, jugueteria, etc.

- ¡Esto es enorme! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo entusiasmados

Rapidamente se dirigieron al departamento de ropa. Nira se fue al area de damas y Milo al de caballeros. De la nada, Nira vio a Mu y a Aioria pasar muy cerca de ellos y si Milo los veia podria sospechar algo, asi que se acercó al chico de cabello azul.

- Oye Milo, me podrias hacer un favorsote - dijo Nira

- Si, dime - respondio Milo sin dejar de ver de la ropa

- Podrias ir hacia el departamento de Libros - Milo volteo a verla

- ¿Libros?

- Ajá, si, buscame un libro que hable sobre... mmm... este... Chikielk, si, eso, Chikielk

- Chikielk... ¿que es eso?

- Es... una ciudad, pero no sigas aqui preguntandome y mejor ve a buscar ese libro que te digo

- Esta bien - respodió Milo muy desconcertado - sigo diciendo que hoy estas muy extraña

- No seas paranoico

Milo se fue de ahi y cuando Nira tanteo que el ya no la veia se fue rapidamente con Mu y Aioria

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aqui? - preguntó Nira un poco molesta

- Saga nos mandó a conseguir la musica - respondio Mu

- ¿De casualidad no sabes que musica le gusta? - preguntó Aioria

- ¿Musica?, el no escucha musica, no tiene tiempo para eso, ademas no creo que sepa ni que tipos de musica hay - respondió Nira

- Por cierto¿donde esta? - preguntó Mu

- Lo mande a buscar un libro que no creo que exista, asi que se va tardar

Mientras tanto, Milo se encontraba en el departamento de Libreria. Todo el estante estaba lleno sobre libros que hablaban sobre la ciudad de Chikielk

- Y ahora¿cual de todos me llevo? - se preguntó Milo indeciso y comenzó a revisar uno a uno para ver cual le convenia llevarse

Mu, Aioria y Nira habían ido al departamento de Musica y frente a ellos se encontraban discos de todos los generos de musica

- Y bien ¿cual nos llevamos? - preguntó Aioria sorprendido

- Mmm... - Nira agarró un disco - ¿la magia del cha cha chá? - leyó muy extrañada el titulo. Mu aggaró otro

- Lo mejor del rock... ¿que sera rock?

- No se, pero me gusta como suena - respondió Aioria, agarrando otro disco - System of a Down... Hypnotize - leyó Aioria tal cual estaba escrito, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a leer - Attack, Dreaming, Kill rock n roll, Hipnotize

- Ya Aioria, deja eso - lo interrumpio Mu - son puros nombres extraños, no creo que eso le guste

- Y a todo esto¿traen dinero? - preguntó nira

- Si, el patriarca nos dio bastante - respondio Mu

- Yo no entiendo porque Saga nos mandó a nosotros en vez de venir él o Mascara, son los unicos que saben de esto - reprochó Aioria

- Bueno, Mascara esta ocupado con la decoración - dijo Nira - y Saga esta dirigiendo todo

En el octavo templo, Aioros y Dohko traían dos bocinas que habían traído de Geminis. las bocinas eran un metro de alto por 50cm de largo y 50cm de ancho

- Aioros, pon esa bocina por allá - ordenó Saga señalando el lugar, Aioros se dirigio hacia allá - no, no, no, mejor alla - señaló otro lugar por lo que Aioros fue hacia la nueva dirección - espera, mejor allá - señaló otro lugar y Aioros fue ahí - sabes que, creo que estaba mejor en donde te dije primero

- Quien te entiende, por si no lo sabes las bocinas si estan pesadas - dijo Aioros enojado y dirigiendose a donde había ido primero

- Bien Dohko, pon esa bocina en el otro extremo del templo, derecho a la bocina de Aioros

- ¿Que es ese olor? - preguntó Afrodita que estaba poniendo la manta que decía ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESCORPION!!! con letras azul oscuro y el contorno en azul pastel

- ¿Que rayos es este olor tan empalagoso? - preguntó Mascara quien apenas habia llegado de comprar otro pastel

- Liagh!... ¿de donde viene? - dijo Saga tapandose la nariz

De pronto, Shaka salió al pasillo con un incieso en la mano

- Shaka... ¿que demonios estas haciendo? - preguntó Saga con tono de reproche

- Estoy aromatizando el lugar y removiendo las malas vibras - respondio Shaka muy tranquilo

- Yo mas bien diria que estas apestando el lugar y atrayendo las "malas vibras" - dijo Mascara Mortal enfadado

- Sera mejor que apagues eso, Shaka - ordenó Saga

- Obliguenme - Shaka abrió los ojos, todos se asustaron

- Sha-Shaka, cierra los ojos - dijo Afrodita

- esta bien Shaka, no lo apagues si no quieres - dijo Saga, Shaka sonrio con malicia y cerró los ojos, todos los que estaban ahí se tranquilizaron

- Asi esta mejor, Shaka - dijo Camus, quien todavia seguía ahí decidido a ayudar en la decoración tambien, por que si dejaba a Afrodita y a Mascara solor, nunca iban a terminar de ponerse deacuerdo

En la tienda departamental, Milo seguía sin decidirse por uno de los tantos libros que había, mientras que Mu, Aioria y Nira ya habían escogido cinco discos: "Lo mejor del Rock", "Por que el Rock es lo mejor", "Rock, rock y mas rock", "Rockanroleando con el Rock" y "La magia del Cha cha cha".

- Creo que con estos nos bastaran - dijo Mu - y si no pues que venga Saga a comprar mas

- Tienes razón, ya nos vamos Nira

- Muy bien, creo que ire a buscar a Milo, ya se me hizo mucho como para no verlo rondando por aqui - respondio Nira volteando a todas partes - dile a Saga que en tres horas vamos para allá; de todos modos elevaré un poco mi cosmo como señal cuando Milo y yo lleguemos al Santuario

- Ok, nosotros le decimos - respondio Aioria - nos vemos

- Nos vemos - Nira se fue de ahí mientras que Mu y Aioria se fueron a caja para pagar los discos

Nira se dirigió primero a donde habían estado viendo la ropa y al no verlo ahi se fue al departamente de libreria. Cuando llegó vio que estaba hojeando un libro

- Milo¿que haces? - preguntó Nira

- Estoy viendo que libro es el que podrías necesitar, hay demasiados y no me dijiste que es lo que querias saber

- ¿Demasiados? - Nira volteo al estante y efectivamente vio que habia demasiados libros que hablaban de Chikielk, lo cual, la sorprendio bastanta puesto que segun ella ducho lugar no existia. Se acercó a Milo y vio los precios que tenia cada libro y agarró el mas barato - con este esta bien, vamos a seguir viendo la tienda¿te parece?

- Si, vamos - Milo dejó el libro que traía en la mano y ambos siguieron viendo la tienda

Cuando Mu y Aioria llegaron al templo de Milo vieron que la decoración ya iba bastante avanzada, ademas de que notaron un olor muy empalagoso pero pronto supieron a que se debía ya que vieron a Shaka pasar por ahí con un incieso en la mano, aunque el olor de la comida ya estaba empezando a invadir el templo. Pronto ubicaron a Saga y fueron con él

- Ya llegamos, Saga - dijo Aioria - aqui estan los discos

- Se tardaron bastante - Saga tomó los discos - lo mejor del rock... porque el rock es lo mejor... rock, rock y mas rock... rockanroleando con el rock... - Saga se quedó viendo el ultimo disco - ¿la magia del cha cha cha¿y esto?

- No digas nada, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de no saber nada sobre musica - dijo Mu un tanto molesto

- Antes de que se me olvide - dijo Aioria de pronto - nos encontramos con Nira

- ¿¡QUE!? - gritó Saga, todos los que estaban ahi dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo voltearon a ver - ¿y Milo los vio?

- No, tranquilo, el no nos vio - contestó Aioria - Afortunadamente Nira nos vio primero e hizo lo posible para que se alejara por un rato - Saga se tranquilizó al escucharlo - nos dijo que vendrían dentro de 3 horas; que ella elevaría un poco su cosmo como señal de que ya habían llegado al Santuario

- 3 horas - dijo Saga pensativo - ¡Bien, ya escucharon¡Nos quedan menos de 3 horas para terminar! - Shaina salió

- La comida ya casi esta lista - dijo Shaina - por eso ni te preocupes

- Muy bien - dijo Saga - ¡vamos¡Vamos¡a trabajar!

- Creo que a Saga ya se le subieron los humos - murmuro Camus

- ¡Te escuché! - gritó Saga

Todos estaban haciendo algo para preparar la fierta. Mascara y Afrodita seguían teniendo sus discuciones por no estar deacuerdo con algo de la decoración pero Camus interferia para calmarlos. Asi se la pasaron cuando de pronto sintieron el cosmo de Nira

- Ya llegaron - dijo Saga - ¡Todos a sus lugares!

En la entrada del Santuario, Milo veía fijamente a Nira

- ¿Pasa algo¿porque elevas tu cosmo?

- Eh?... ahm... jejeje... ya estas imaginando Cosas, yo no elevé mi cosmo

- ¿No?

- No, creo que el haber salido te afectó un poco

- A lo mejor... pero estoy seguro de que

- Nada - lo interrumpió Nira - estoy exahusta, vamos a tu templo

- Esta bien... pero yo sigo seguro de que si elevaste tu cosmo

Durante el trayecto a Escorpion, Milo seguía preguntandose el porque de esa extraña actitud de su amiga y a causa de eso no se precató de que todas las casas estaban vacias. Cuando llegaron y entraron...

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MILO! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Nira, quien estaba a su lado, lo abrazó pero Milo seguía sorprendido ante la sorpresa

- Felis Cumpleaños, Milo - dijo Nira

- ¿Por esto estabas tan extraña? - preguntó Milo

- Si - Nira se rio y lo solto

- No te la esperabas¿verdad? - dijo Camus quien se acercó a ellos

- No

- Feliz Cumpleaños - dijo Camus abrazandolo

- Gracias

Asi, uno a uno se fue acercando para felicitarlo. Entre Shura, Aldebaran, Shaina y Marin sirvieron la comida. Cuando terminaron de comer, Afrodita acercó el pastel y al abrirlo vio que Mascara había vuelto a poner esa horrenda cara. Todos se reían mientras Afrodita regañaba y le gritaba a Mascara y estuvo cerca de lanzarle una rosa blanca pero entre todos lo detuvieron. Afortunadamente para Mu y Aioria la musica si le había gustado a Milo e inclusive a todos aunque cuando pusieron el disco "La magia del cha cha cha" todos se quedaron con cara de "¿que es eso?" pero al rato le hayaron el ritmo y hasta se pusieron a bailar. Shion por su parte, tambien estaba ahi, disfrutando de la fiesra aunque el no habia hecho nada ma que otorgar el permiso. Saga, quien había sido el organizador, quedó satisfecho con el resultado pues había resultado ser todo un exito.

**FIN**


End file.
